villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Erebus (Highsky Comics Universe)
Erebus is one of the main antagonists of the Highsky comics universe. He serves as the overarching antagonist of the two comic books Phoenix Force: Golden Fire and Phoenix Force: Dawn of Chaos. He later returns as the secondary antagonist of Phoenix Force: Ringshot's Ultimate Revenge as well as the main antagonist of both Phoenix Force: The Last Hope and the central antagonist of Phoenix Force: The Legend of Dysterion. He is the former ruler of Hell as well as the second in command monarch of The Fifteen Realms of Eternal Darkness (The Fifteen Shadows) and he intends to free his master Dysterion so he could rule the universe without any light or interference, as his master had always promised him. History Background He was born from ultimate chaos in the realm of Dysterion-Primary (the main realm out of The Fifteen Shadows) and he answered to nobody except Dysterion, who gave him free will as well as the power of corruption and madness. He started terrorizing other places (such as Earth or The Phoenix Realm) for 100 years, as he eventually also tried to summon his master. In the process, he also gets to kill the parents of a child named Michael Dawes, who later becomes a supervillain in the name of Ringshot. He later becomes the ruler of hell and develops some rivalry with his unwilling yet trusted servant, Lucifer. Phoenix Force: Golden Fire He at first watches from a mountain top as The United Military of Europe (The UMOE) fight against The Phoenix Force inside the valley. After their leader, the fearsome general André Sistellion is defeated and left with less than 100 soldiers on the field, Erebus offers him and his loyal assassin Erich Eitmann a gift; they shall take control of Dysterion's Magic Wand as long as they shall win the war and kill the entire rebellious population of the universe for Dysterion. After General Sistellion's defeat, Erebus watches on his crystal ball how his men have failed to conquer the world for him, and thereafter, Erebus throws a tantrum and swears his vengeance on The Phoenix Lord, Jay Scummer. Phoenix Force: Dawn of Chaos He later sends the fearsome demon king Lucifer to find the wand of Dysterion since he does not know where it was abandoned by The UMOE and their general Sistellion. However, Lucifer takes over the realm of Hell without Erebus knowing about it. He also hires Ringshot to help him betray and get rid of Erebus so they can both control hell together. However, Erebus then convinces Ringshot and his enforcer Scorpius to join him and rule hell together with him as they shall rather be focusing on defeating their common enemy than fighting each other for eternity. Erebus then ordered Ringshot and Scorpius to torture Lucifer for his betrayal. After Lucifer has been killed, Erebus took control of The Underworld / Hell, and he ruled in that realm together with Ringshot, whom became his own partner. Phoenix Force: Ringshot's Ultimate Revenge Erebus was seen on a massive, city sized spaceship floating above Earth with intent to destroy it, and he was accompanied by Ringshot and Scorpius. The three supervillains plotted to send a massive beam of laser and destroy Earth within one single shot. However, while he kept another supervillain called Kang Kingruss as his very own hostage, Jay Scummer manages to rescue Kang from his cell and the two work together in order to bomb the ship and foil the plans of both Erebus and Ringshot. The two manage to bomb the ship, however, Erebus escapes on a craft alongside Ringshot and Scorpius. While escaping in the flying pod, Erebus and Ringshot plotted together to revive Commander Krawl, who was once a loyal servant of Lucifer's until plotting to betray Lucifer for money, only until the lord of all demons himself has sliced Krawl into half. Later, Erebus went back to hell together with Ringshot and Scorpius to assure that Kang gets killed. However, after Kang managed to escape and Scorpius was defeated by the heroes, Ringshot betrays Erebus by stealing the key of hell, and also using it's powers to lock Erebus inside his crystal ball forever. Phoenix Force: The Last Hope Erebus is released by his enforcer General Hellbrown, who was revived by one of Ang Ziety's spells, as Erebus commanded. Erebus later brought the militants and commanders of The Hellborn Army back to life, and they started ravaging and destroying The Phoenix Realm, with Erebus watching them from the side. The Phoenix Force try to defeat Erebus' army, but they quickly get to a point where there are too many Hellborn soldiers in their own realm. The Hellborn eventually kill thousands of Phoenix Force warriors and soldiers, but since the Phoenix King Jerevan used his ultimate strike, thus killing most of The Hellborn soldiers, the demonic army retreat together with Erebus, who swears to conquer The Phoenix Realm after he releases his master from The Terrason Prisonverse. Phoenix Force: The Legend of Dysterion Erebus later goes on a voyage in attempt to kill enough people and retrieve their souls by sending them into the crystal ball he has, and then he shall convert them into soulsteam. Then, he shall use enough soulsteam to open a portal to The Terasson Prisonverse. Erebus sends his men to attack Earth, thus managing to slaughter and mutilate 1 million humans and 1 million animals. However, The Phoenix Force warriors eventually reached Earth (after Jay called them for help). They managed to kill off most of The Hellborn soldiers, and General Krom even managed to kill General Hellbrown. However, Erebus gloated as he finally had the ability to use enough soulsteam to release his master from the prison. He then uses the soulsteam, and his master crawls out of a portal in the dark sky of Earth. Master Dysterion thanks Erebus for releasing him. Erebus requests Dysterion to kill The Phoenix Force off. However, Dysterion then laughs and implies that he should rather corrupt their brains and turn them into his own mindless slaves. Dysterion kills Erebus and uses his dissolving dark powers to corrupt The Phoenix Force. However, in order to make things more fun for him, he leaves Jay, Amy and King Jerevan out of his control, and he tells them to fight back. They retreat back to The Phoenix Realm, and Dysterion sends General Hellbrown and a squad of Hellborn soldiers after the non possessed Phoenix Force members. Category:Murderer Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Complete Monster Category:Provoker Category:Leader Category:Legacy Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Hypocrites Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Terrorists Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Knights Category:Magic Category:Magi-Tech Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Totalitarians Category:Jingoist Category:Master Orators Category:Bigger Bads Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Evil Creation Category:Master Manipulators Category:Homicidal Category:Omnipotents Category:Dark Magic Category:Galactic Overlords Category:Tyrants Category:Rivals Category:Envious Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Brainwashers Category:Necromancers Category:Oppressors Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Military Category:Sorcerers Category:Laser-Users Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deal Makers Category:Usurpers Category:Criminals Category:Nihilists Category:Demon Category:Kidnapper Category:Opportunists Category:Cataclysm Category:Contradictory Category:Supremacists Category:Monsters Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Saboteurs Category:Big Bads Category:Mobsters